I Dare you to Love Me
by Googlekins
Summary: Emma gets bold and suggestive. Regina get curious everything she never thougth she could have.
1. Chapter 1

I dare you to Love me

By Googelkins

Chapter 1

Rated M (For later chapters)

**A/N: I watched "Imagine Me & You" this afternoon. Such was my inspiration. **

**Characters are NOT mine, though I wish they where. PLEASE REVIEW! I take any and all suggestions about/for further chapters.**

She smelled them before she saw them. A delicate sweet aroma caressing her senses. _Lilies. _She knew the fragrance well. earlier that morning, she found one laying across her door mat, almost stepping on it. Thinking nothing of it, she'd set it just inside the door, quickly leaving and not bothering to even venture the thought of where it'd come from.

Later, she'd found another laying on the hood of her car when she'd come out of Granny's Diner after rushing through a painfully boring breakfast meeting with Mr. Gold about the town festival to be held that evening. That time, she'd gracefully plucked it up and lifted it to her nose. Inhaling deeply, her eyes fluttered closed as the sweet smell tickled her nose. It pedals dancing on her breath. After a moment, she'd climbed into her car, placing the delicate flower on the passenger seat next to her. She had wondered, however briefly where this one had come from. Not yet finding it anything more than coincidental that two lilies had found their way to her.

A few hours later, her secretary had interrupted her during a phone call to bring her another, lily. Just one, as had happened each time since. Staring thoughtfully at the white, star-shaped flower in her hand, a thin pink ribbon tied around its stem. Her secretary had not known who sent it; only that it was delivered with special instructions to be handed directly to her, and not left anywhere to be found randomly.

Shrugging her shoulders, she'd set it in her pen holder, idly beginning to wonder why someone was obviously going out of their way to send her lilies.

After lunch, two more lilies had miraculously joined the one in her pen holder.

Around three o'clock, she looked out her window and saw one laying on the sill, outside.

Now, as she gathered her things to leave her office and head to the festivities she was required to make an appearance at, she was almost overwhelmed by that same scent wafting into her office from the open door. Her secretary had left over half an hour ago, so any delivery would have come directly to her. Setting her purse down, she cautiously moved into view of the lobby just outside her office. There was at least thirty lilies, beautifully arranged into a large purple vase in the middle of the floor. A note, folded unevenly tucked underneath. Walking slowly towards it, she knelt down, retrieving the note. Kneeling on the floor beside the flowers, she unfolded it. An unrecognizable writing scribed across the purple paper.

_Dear Regina,_

_Life is short. Be happy NOW. Follow your heart. Don't hide anymore. _

_I dare you._

Turning the small piece of paper over in her hand, searching for a signature. She found none. Her eyes falling back onto the plethora of lilies on the floor in front of her. Wrapping her arms around them as she stood, carrying them back into her office, and placing them in the center of her desk. Quickly, she grabbed her purse and strutted out of the office once more. Idly slipping the purple note into the breast pocket of her jacket.

She'd figure out who had taken it upon themselves to become her secret admirer.

The Festival went off without a hitch. All of Storybrooke had shown up and a wonderful time was had by all; Even Regina herself found it surprisingly enjoyable. She'd even had what could actually be considered a civil conversation with Mary Margaret Blanchard. Marco had given her some advice on fixing her shudders and Henry actually smiled at her when she allowed him to sleep over at one of his friends houses.

Pulling into her driveway, apprehension washed over her as she spotted Emma Swan's yellow bug parked in front of her house. With a heavy sigh, she parked behind the offensive pile of rust her Sheriff called a vehicle, and walked achingly slow towards her front door. Her heels clicking loudly on the brick surface. Emma was waiting on the porch, at the top of the steps. Legs slightly spread apart and one hand tucked into the pocket of her trademark red leather jacket. Her other arm swung around behind her back. As Regina ascended her front stairs, she noticed the unreadable expression on the blondes face. It was a somewhat of a cross between anxiety and confidence. Conflicting, to say the least.

"What can I do for you Ms. Swan?" Regina said coolly as she came face to face with the woman who could bring out her throw punches at the smallest remark. Emma just looked at her; searching her eyes.

"Ms Swan, I do not have time for this."

Regina tried to side step Emma, but Emma simply stepped in the same direction, cutting off her exit. A smile playing at her lips as she watched Regina becoming slightly agitated.

"Ms. Swan," Regina made a motion, signaling towards her door, "If you please!" Regina's voice was sharp, and exasperated.

"Why don't you ever call me Emma?" Emma finally spoke softly. Her bouncy curls falling to the side as she tilted her head slightly.

"What?" Regina shook her head, perplexed. She knew the reason. Having been kept awake at night numerous time because of said reason. She couldn't tell Emma why. If Emma knew the only reason Regina could call her 'Ms. Swan' was because if she called her 'Emma' her knees would give way, her head would explode and her heart would stop because Emma made her feel things she hadn't felt in over 30 years. Calling her 'Ms. Swan' made it easier to ignore the fire that raced under her skin whenever the blonde was near. Made it easier to ignore the quickening of her heartbeat and the goose bumps that erupted on her skin whenever they happened to briefly touch. She would never tell Emma the reason she could only call her, 'Ms. Swan'.

"you heard me." Emma stepped closer, pulling her hand out of her pocket and letting it hang by her side.

"Ms. Swan, I am very tired." Regina felt her weariness like a blanket.

"Answer the question, and I'll leave you alone." Regina just looked at her. "Scouts honor!" Emma joked and lay her hand over her own heart.

"That's all you want?" Regina asked skeptically.

"No" Emma was quick to reply. Her green eyes watching her with an intensity that made Regina visibly shiver.

"What DO you want, then?" Regina felt frozen. Unable to move, not that she wanted to. Being so close in proximity to Emma was intoxicating.

"What do YOU, want, Regina?" Emma countered, never taking her eyes away from the brunettes.

"Me?" Regina breathed out the word. "It doesn't matter what I want."Emma smiled compassionately at her.

"That is ALL that matters, Regina." Emma reached her hand up, laying it on a tense shoulder.

Regina felt a tiny prickling of moisture behind her eyes. She felt like running but the warmth spreading through her from where Emma's hand was laying on her shoulder kept her in place.

Not knowing what to say, Regina looked away, biting her lip as Emma's hand glided down her arm, caressing gently till Emma held her hand soothingly, giving it a light squeeze.

"Regina," Emma brought brown eyes back to her, "Call me Emma."Regina felt her breath hitch in her throat as Emma's hidden arm came around. A single Lily nestled between her thumb and forefinger. Holding it in the miniscule space between them. Regina felt her stomach flip and her chest tighten as she took the offered flower with hand Emma wasn't still holding on to.

"I.. don't understand" Regina looked up, into Emma's Eyes.

"I've been trying to tell you something all day, Silly woman." Emma grinned

Regina felt nausea stinging her throat. She couldn't let this happen. It was one thing to feel the pain of unrequited love. It was a whole new level of hell knowing you are loved back, and don't deserve it. Closing her eyes to cut off the flow of tears threatening to cascade down her face, Regina hung her head heavily.

Without hesitation, Emma hooked a single finger under Regina's chin and lifted it back up.

"Look at me, Regina"

Regina kept her eyes shut tight, unwilling to look at the face she didn't even feel worthy to glimpse for the smallest moment.

"Stop hiding." Emma probed gently, refusing to let go of Regina's hand as she felt it being tugged away.

"I can't do this." Regina choked on an inaudible sob. Emma removed her finger, laying her palm against Regina's cheek. Her thumb stroking back and forth on the brunettes chin, encouragingly.

"Yes." Emma stated matter of factly, "You can."

The unyielding assurance in Emma's voice causing Regina to languidly open her eyes. Glossy Brown eyes peered into soothing pools of green sapphire.

"you don't understand," Regina whispered "What I've done…" Her voice trailed off, unable to voice anything further.

"It doesn't matter." Emma pulled up the hand still holding Regina's to her chest.

"Nothing matters, but your heart." Emma lay Regina's hand on her chest, just above her left breast. Where her heart beat strong. Despite herself, Regina let it rest there, on Emma's chest, feeling the steady thumping. Mesmerized.

Emma reached over, laying her own hand over Regina's Heart. Pressing gently, so Regina could feel it pressing into her.

"Follow your heart, Regina."

Regina's hand remained in place on Emma's chest as she let the tears freely flow down her flushed cheeks.

"I don't have a heart." Regina almost spat the words out, ripped painfully from her soul.

Emma said nothing, but slid her hand back through Regina's short hair and pulled Her face forward till they were inches apart. Their hot breath mingling in the chilly night air.

"Yes," Emma panted. "You do!" Emma's voice was heady and deep.

Emma didn't care what Regina did, or didn't do in her past. It didn't matter now. Nothing mattered now except two hearts beating in sync. Bodies humming in anticipation and a long suppressed need breaking through buriers.

Emma leaned in slightly, pressing her lips to Regina's gently. A slight touch that exploded inside the two women. Standing in the dim porch light, Regina pulled away, her lips tingling still.

"I can't let this happen, not again." Regina yanked her hand out of Emma's and pushed passed her. Desperately trying to get inside before the circumstances escalated and there was no going back.

Emma spun around catching Regina by the wrist as she passed, twirling the brunette like a dervish and pressing her back to the door. Emma lay her body against Regina, pinning her.

"Let me go" Regina squirmed half heartedly, "You don't understand.""I dare you!" Emma cut her off.

Regina stilled. Watching Emma's face.

"What?"

Emma loosened her grip slightly, easing her grip on the brunette.

"Do you know what the meaning of a lily is?" Emma asked, watching Regina shake her head in response.

"It means, I DARE YOU TO LOVE ME."

Regina stared at Emma, her jaw slightly open. Emma brought her hands to Regina's face, cupping it tenderly. A smile tugging encouragingly at the corner of the brunettes lip.

"Kiss me, again." She said sweetly. Emma quirked an eye brow.

"Kiss you?" Emma was now smirking.

"Kiss me," Regina insisted, and for good measure added, "Emma!"

Feeling the blondes name on her lips paled in comparison to the feeling of the lips that came crashing onto hers. Unbridled passion searing through their bodies as their lips danced in perfect unison. Tongues twirling together. Teeth nibbled on supple lips. The sound of the Rain that started to fall, drowning out moans of pleasure. Emma's hands finding the hem of Regina's top, lifting it just enough to slid her hands onto the firm skin of Regina's stomach. A gasp ripping Regina's mouth away.

"Emma." Regina said again as the woman pressing her against the door began kissing down her jaw to her ear lobe. That name now sounding like ecstasy on her tongue.

"would you like to come inside?" Regina's husky voice barely cut through the impassioned haze of Emma's mind. Pulling Away, Emma's predatory grin sending a fire down her legs. Emma reached for the door knob, turning it. Pushing Regina backwards through the door as their lips came together like magnets. Emma lifted Regina up, reeling as she felt the brunette wrap her legs possessively around her waist. Regina hastily shoving her Red jacket off her shoulders as Emma kicked the front door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Stumbling in the darkness, Emma felt Regina sink her teeth into the sensitive skin of the blondes shoulder once the red leather jacket was fully removed and thrown in an unknown direction. Finger nails raking tenderly back up Emma's long arms as Regina wrapped around her neck. Emma hooked her hands under Regina's knees as she carried the petite woman through the foyer, to the stairs. The haze of passion enveloping her mind causing the blonde to stumble more than once as she made her way up the staircase. Regina's hands in her hair as she kissed her neck fueling her urgency.

"Which door?" Emma's voice was deep and raspy as she looked for Regina's bedroom.

"Second on the left." Regina said, refusing to pull her lips away from the pulse point just behind Emma's ear, muffling the sound.

Losing herself in the sensation of Regina's lips on her soft skin, she let dropped the woman to her feet. Emma's hands immediately cupping each side of Regina's face as she forcefully kissed her. Pushing her backwards towards the bedroom door. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, pulling her impossibly closer. The feeling of each others bodies molding together sending waves of bliss coursing through their bodies. Regina moaned into Emma's mouth, causing Emma's heart to skip a beat.

"Regina." Emma breathed the name into the brunettes mouth, "Regina, look at me." Emma pulled her face away just enough to focus on Regina's face. Regina's lidded eyes peered at Emma as if through a fog. Filled with lust and something new.

"Emma." Regina tasted the name again. Tears filling her eyes and hanging from dark eye lashes. Closing them quickly to fight off the flood, Regina felt the air shift as Emma leaned in. the blonde kissing away the moisture from each eye.

"No more need for those, Dear." Emma slightly teased, in her best 'Regina' Voice.

Regina chuckled as she opened her eyes.

"I've never wanted anything more than I do right now." Regina whispered. Finding the hem of Emma's tank top and slipping her fingers inside. Feeling the hot flesh of Emma's stomach, Regina leaned in, kissing Emma's lips delicately before leaning back on her heels.

"And what is it you want so much?" Emma smirked.

"You."

Regina stepped out of the embrace, taking hold of Emma's hand and pulling her the rest of the way down the hall and into her bedroom.

Sliding onto her bed, and propping herself up on one elbow, Regina let go of Emma's hand as the blonde climbed up beside her. Emma pushed gently on Regina's shoulder, laying her on her back. Kissing her lips eagerly. Emma lifted her hips, placing a knee of either side of Regina, straddling her. Amorous hand gliding from Regina's shoulders, down her arms, lifting them above the brunettes head and gently pinning them there.

"Don't move" Emma whispered into Regina lips, barely touching them with her own. Regina complied her muscles humming with excitement.

Sitting up slowly, Emma slid her hands back down Regina's arms, past her shoulders and rested them firmly on each breast, cupping them possessively. Regina arched her back, pressing herself into the warm palms.

"Your so beautiful." Emma's voice was deep with desire, "Do you know that?"

Regina just looked at her. A sad smile ghosting onto her lips.

"Regina," Emma suddenly speaking clearly and with authority. "You deserve this." Emma's eyes begging her to understand.

"You deserve ME." Emma felt her own tears stinging her eyes. Before they could fall, she collapsed onto Regina, hands still cupping supple breasts. Regina's arms flew down encircling Emma's body. Running soothing circles on the cool fabric clinging to Emma's back. Emma's head laying just under Regina's chin. Listening to the heard beat she found there.

"Shhhh. Its Ok." Regina kissed the top of Emma's head.

Emma Lifted her head and looked up into Regina's eyes. There was no more sadness. Only concern. Concern for Emma. Emma kissed Regina, passionately. Though a sob rocked through the blondes body, she never let go of the vice grip her lips had on Regina's.

Sliding her hands from Regina's breasts, past her ribs and stomach, Emma grabbed onto the silky top with both hands. Tugging fervently, Regina sat up just enough for Emma to lift it up, breaking their eager kisses just long enough for the shirt to be lifted over the brunettes head.

Regina, in turn, grabbed blindly at Emma's shirt, becoming frustrated when she couldn't get a good grip, she bunched two handfuls on either side of the neck line, and pulled furiously, ripping the shirt in two. Emma took it from Regina's claws, sliding the ruined garment off her shoulders and tossing it away.

Laying her body down, covering Regina completely. Regina letting out a content sigh. The feeling of skin on skin, accompanied by the slight pressure of Emma's weight causing her head to swim.

Reaching behind Emma, Regina's still urgent fingers pawed at the clasp to Emma's bra, once again loosing patience, ripping it apart. Emma grinned into their kisses as Regina hastily pulled the leopard print undergarment down her arms. Emma taking it from her and discarding it over her shoulder.

Placing her own hands on Regina's chest, surprised, she hadn't noticed before that Regina wasn't wearing a bra. An approving, deep giggle rumbled in the blondes chest.

Kissing her way down Regina's jaw, to her ear, Emma licked and nibbled on the soft skin. Regina's hands tangled in blonde curls.

"Emma" Regina breathed out as she felt the other woman sliding down her body. Peppering the shoulders and chest with kisses. Each kiss searing its mark into Regina's memory.

With her hands on Regina's waist, Emma's face hovered just above bare breasts. Taking her time, she nuzzled a sensitive nipple with her nose before caressing it with a long swipe of her tongue.

Regina's body bucked involuntarily as a strangled cry of pleasure tore from her throat. Her fingernails digging into Emma's scalp.

"Emma!" Regina exclaimed in a ragged voice ragged, her breath coming in labored sighs.

Running her fingernails over Regina's taut stomach, teasing her before nimble fingers found the claps to her well tailored dress pants. Quickly, Emma released the hook and unzipped them, pushing them down past the swell of Regina's shapely thighs as she sucked an entire breast into her mouth.

The combination was overpowering Regina, her head rolling from side to side. Feeling Emma lift herself up and push the brunettes pants as far down as she could, Regina kicked them off the rest of the way. Now laying in her black lace underwear, Emma straddling her hips. Emma pulled away from her lavish attentions on Regina's breasts, sitting up. Her fingers tracing patterns on Regina's skin.

Regina lifted herself onto her elbows as Emma's eyes took in the sight of the almost naked body before her.

"Emma?" Regina pulled Emma's attention, "What is it?" Emma simply smiled, sliding her legs in front of her, sitting between Regina's legs. Undoing her own skinny jeans, she lifted her self up and pushed them down, allowing Regina to tug them off fully and throw them off to the side.

"Come here." Emma said, offering a hand to Regina. The blondes tone more of a question than a command.

Taking the Emma's hand in her own, Regina was pulled to a sitting position. She could feel the heat radiating from between Emma's legs. She could feel it pressing against her belly, enthralling her senses. Emma looped her arms around Regina's shoulders, pressing their breasts together, Emma looked into the dark brown pools of Regina's eyes.

"Do what you do best." Emma said teasingly, waggling her eyes brows. Regina squinted at her in confusion before she realized with delight what Emma was hinting at.

"Yes, my dear. Whatever you say."

Regina reached between them, grabbing fistfulls of fabric, using her nails for extra measure, Emma's underwear was ripped away. A triumphant expression plastered on Regina's face as she grabbed onto her own underwear, effectively ruining her own undergarment as well.

"Well done, Madam Mayor." Emma smirked at the triumphant grin on Regina's face, shaking her fingers to free them from the mangled fabric.

Emma taking them in her own, lacing their fingers together and pulling them to her own chest. Regina held on tight as she looked into the eyes of the woman who had changed everything she thought she understood. Leaning down, the brunette kissed their linked fingers, lingering there, brushing her lips along knuckles and fingers.

"Regina?" Emma said raggedly, her voice heavy with longing. Regina kept her lips on their hands, but glanced up at the blonde. "Make love to me."

Regina lifted her head, pressing her lips to Emma's, kissing her with an intensity that made Emma's mind reel. Slowly, Regina extricated their hands, guiding one of Emma's hands to her chest, placing it over her heart; the other she placed around her waist. Smiling into the kiss when she felt Emma's arm tug her closer as she Lay her own hand on Emma's chest. She found a comfort in feeling the steady pounding of Emma's heart beat. Wrapping her other arm around Emma and pulling her in closer as well, Regina sucked Emma's lower lip into her mouth as she pulled away just slightly - Enough to make a small popping sound as she released the blondes lip. Emma moaned her appreciation and pressed her forehead to Regina's, attempting to calm her breathing.

"Yes, My dear. Whatever you say." Regina nuzzled Emma's nose with her own, before sliding their faces together, rubbing her lips over the blondes. "One on condition," Regina felt Emma's lips begin to quiver as she teased them. "You make love to me," Regina paused. Pressing her hand more firmly onto Emma's chest before husking out, "At the same time." Regina whispered the request into Emma's mouth before claiming it once again in a searing kiss. Sliding her tongue into Regina's open and inviting mouth, Emma pressed herself into Regina.

Emma's peppered kisses down Regina's chin and along her jaw. Regina's head falling back, exposing her long, elegant neck. Emma eagerly worshiped it as she felt the hand pressed to her chest slip down onto a responsive breast. Her nipple hardening instantly as Regina massaged with nimble fingers. Emma gasped into Regina's neck, and bit down on the sensitive skin. Crying out, Regina's head came forward, latching on to Emma's lips in a vice grip as she felt Emma's hand slid down the heated skin and press deliciously into her own breast.

"Emma!" Regina rasped repeatedly between kisses. "Emma, my Emma." she repeated the mantra. The name tasted like freedom on her lips.

Emma pressed a kiss to the corner of Regina's lip. Their hands descending in unison, caressing inflamed skin. Regina felt Emma's tongue glide across her bottom lip. A shudder surging through the petite brunettes frame.

"Look at me." Emma caught Regina's attention, lidded brown eyes focused on green. What Regina saw reflected back caused her breath to hitch in her throat. She saw herself. Looking into Emma's eyes, she was looking at herself, the way Emma saw her. There was no judgment or resentment; there was trust, conviction, hope, belief, faith, but most of all, there was love. Shock waves of radiance washed through the darkest regions of Regina's soul.

Emma saw the dynamic shift in Regina's eyes as if a light switch had been flipped. There was no more doubt, or fear. The walls which had been built through years of anguish, sadness and betrayal, crumbled to powder in one monumental instant.

It was at that moment, that their hands met their destination. Emma pressed her palm into soft warmth as she felt the same being done to her. Keeping her eyes locked on Regina's, she moved her fingers in indolent patterns. Everything she felt being done to her, she would echo; and everything she did, was done right back, turning their love making into an elegant dance.

Their bodies moving together in perfect accord with one another. Steadily picking up momentum. Regina's breath catching in her throat eliciting a strangled whimper as she felt every muscle in her body humming with building tension. Emma's eyes closed involuntarily and Regina's head fell forward onto the rapidly rising and falling chest of the taller blonde. Emma pressed kisses of assurance on to of Regina's dark mane.

Holding each other close as their bodies writhed.

"I got you." Emma whispered hoarsely as she felt the cascade of ecstasy pulsing through her. "Its ok. I got you." Emma felt the tremors wracking the body of the woman she was holding. Pressing palms to each other, caressing through the rolling waves of bliss.

Emma felt Regina slowly relaxing into her arms, hugging her tight as she placed both arms around a spent Mayor. Regina felt herself being pulled down, till she was laying on her side, still circled snuggly inside the haven of Emma's arms.

Wrapping both her arms around Emma as well, she lazily lifted her leg, draping it over Emma's hip. A tiny sigh of delight indicative of the blondes approval. Gingerly, Regina kissed Emma's chest, between her breast.

"Stay?" She burrowed into Emma closer, Emma smiling into her tuft hair.

"there's no where else I'd wanna be."


End file.
